Frox
Overview Frox are an open species found on Pony Town that resembles a cross between a frog, dragon, and shark. Their leader, or "king," is Prince Teddy. Anatomy Frox are a sentient, semi-aquatic species that stand from three (3) to six (6) feet tall. Despite their humorous appearance, they are quite intelligent, some even possessing powerful psychic abilities. They have a blubbery, leathery hide that protects them in frigid waters and injuries. Although quite slow and clumsy on land, their webbed toes and fins allow them to glide effortlessly through the water. Most Frox are able to hold their breath for about 20 minutes, however some have been recorded to be able to stay underwater for a whole hour! Their wing fins, although great for swimming, are quite useless for flying. Some Frox are able to hover for short periods of time, however this is mostly attributed to focusing psychic energy into levitating. This is a feat in itself, though, as Frox are quite heavy. One curious habit left over from evolution is that they often rest with their eyes open. This is a direct result of having to keep watch for predators. The bearing of offspring in Froxkind is quite boggling, as they lack reproductive organs. When Frox fall in love, they often form a strong psychic bond. At its peak, the Frox may wake up one day to find that an egg has been created from the raw energy. Albiet sometimes a bit awkward, the creation of an egg is a sign of true love. Society Frox are social creatures who live in communities of varying sizes. They hail from a land covered in beautiful swamps full of life. The water in many parts are so clear that you can see straight to the bottom, despite sometimes being dozens of feet below the surface! Frox tend to live in huts along the shores, or directly floating on the water! Curiously, Frox have no true, verbal language. Although they may mumble, yell, and screech to one another, there is no pattern nor vocabulary to their speech. Instead, their intentions are broadcasted psychically. While an outsider is unable to pick up on these waves, most species are able to register this "language" through interacting with them for an extended period, and via versa. Interestingly, verbal ouput isn't truly necessary - often a deaf or mute Frox may startle most others as they tend to not make any sound while broadcasting these waves. Frox are, however, capable of learning verbal languages as anyone else would. Frox have a single monarch, often born into position. They are, however, aided by their significant other(s) and a group of elected officials. The current monarch is the young King Teddy, who still refers to himself as simply a prince. After the former monarchs were assassinated, the young prince was thrust into the position unprepared. Only time will tell of what his impact on the Frox will be. Psychic Abilities Despite how it may seem, Frox are not inherently telepathic. They are only able to "hear" what others wish them to. However, it is not uncommon for one to be empathic. Like many abilities, a Frox's psychic abilities can be improved through training. Creating a Frox While anyone can create a Frox, you can get yours officially approved on the Discord server! frox tut 1.png frox tut 2.png frox tut 3.png frox tut 4.png frox tut 5.png frox tut 6.png frox tut end.png Trivia * Frox were originally called "Big Fat Frogs" (BFFs) before a name was decided. * A lot of the lore for Frox originated from the pun "Frox Prince." * The name "Frox" comes from "Frog." There was a vote for the name, in which the other possibility was "Fibi". The name "Frox" won by a landslide. * The Discord has a guide on how to scream correctly. Category:Species